Blindly Guided
by JeiC
Summary: My heart guided me through my blind actions.


Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Kingdom Hearts…I just write stories to amuse myself.  
Warnings: mild angst

**Blindly Guided**

by JeiC

* * *

Even blindfolded, I knew where I was going and what I was about to do. Opening my arms to the sky, I let the rain beat down on my face momentarily, calling on my power to place a barrier around the Nobody on the ground below. Now the rest of the Organization shouldn't interfere with their thirteenth member shrouded in darkness.

The swarm of Heartless however was another issue. Stepping forward until I knew my next step would take me over the edge of Memory's Skyscraper, I waited, listening to the sounds of the battle below me as my heart kept rhythm with it. I knew he would soon come after me because I knew where his Somebody was.

Sora is what drove Roxas to leave Organization XIII and head straight to me. Perhaps I've guided this entire charade, luring the blonde Keyblade Bearer into this battle, but as much as I know that the two are nothing alike, I have to remember that they are also the same person.

Roxas is the key to waking Sora. The question that I want an answer to is how someone with no heart can wield one Keyblade let alone the two that the Nobody below is now brandishing. That power alone has me in awe…the sheer potential power that his slumbering counterpart has.

Letting the sensations of the battle below wash over me, I can't help the smirk that I'm sure is on my face as that Nobody finally takes note of my presence. He takes a moment to debate between me and the swarm of NeoShadows around him.

Dancing to the song I wrote, the hooded blonde takes off up the tower, slashing through every Heartless that attempts to block his path without an ounce of mercy. He's on a mission and no one will stand in his way. Even I'm going to have a hard time with this one.

The sounds of the two keyblades cutting stops after a moment as he throws Oblivion up towards me…a move I didn't expect. Perhaps his logic is that of "the enemy of my enemy is my friend." In the end, I'll still be his enemy unfortunately. DiZ needs Sora's power, not Roxas', and I need my best friend back, though, from now on, I'll merely be watching him from the shadows. I don't belong in the realm of light anymore.

Blindly I jump off, feeling the dark keyblade's presence resonate with me, catching it without fail. While he was right to hand this one over to me, there's something symbolic about him fighting with Oathkeeper…something very wrong with it as well.

Letting my heart guide me in my freefall down the tower, I take a moment in passing Roxas to "look" at him…as much as one could see wearing a blindfold. He "looked" just like Sora – except for the windswept blonde spikes. Everything that made Sora unique, Roxas had, no doubt, but he was missing Sora's heart.

The moment passed and my focus turned back to the swarm of NeoShadows below me. It didn't take much to destroy them. The ones that tried to grab me during my freefall only met their end on Oblivion's blade. I didn't need to physically see where the Heartless were for the darkness in my heart could pinpoint the location of every single one of them. Unfortunately, that also made me more of a tempting target for them to try to get their hands on.

I battle to the sounds of my heart beating in my ears. Adrenaline is high and for each beat, I slice through a Heartless or release a deadly focus of dark power to decimate them. This is all I live for now. There's no going back to the life I once had…not with the horrible and unforgivable mistakes I've made.

Fighting for a few minutes longer, Roxas seems to have decided to join in rather than take my previous position and simply observing the battle from atop of Memory's Skyscraper. For a while, I forget that my impromptu partner here isn't Sora as we cut down the swarm, one NeoShadow at a time.

Oddly enough, we finish the battle standing back to back, like old comrades, but all it takes is a quick turn and in the moment, the magic is broken and he knows…Roxas knows that I'm not here to guide him to Sora. Not the way he wants to be anyway.

* * *

Fin  
August 2007  
by JeiC  
---  
Author's Notes: You can probably tell by now that I tried to take the events from the videos "Another Side, Another Story," "Deep Dive," and during Roxas' story in KH2 and retell that small sequence of events through Riku's POV. However, this was also a themed challenge:

**For:** 20heartbeats (LJ community)  
**Claim:** Riku  
**Prompt:** Guide (#07)

* * *


End file.
